


New Rule

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: Myfanwy confronts Gestalt over their misleading glances.
Relationships: Robert Gestalt/Myfanwy Thomas
Kudos: 16





	New Rule

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for Soft and Fluffy Prompt #38 by exodeuxing on Tumblr. And also my own plot bunny on the discord.

"Why haven't you kissed me yet?"

Robert's eyes widened. 'Pardon me?"

"I haven't forgotten the infirmary," she clarified. "Since I've returned, you keep giving me this look, like you're going to kiss me. But you don't. I'm confused about where we stand."

"What's that like?" Gestalt quipped.

"I've apologized for how messy things got. I thought we could move past it."

Gestalt gazed at her. "Maybe. I'm not sure I'm ready to."

"Alright," Myfanwy conceded. "While you're making up your mind, new rule: You can't look at me like that unless you plan to follow through. Deal?"

Geatalt nodded. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Why haven't you kissed me yet?'


End file.
